green eyed monster
by kohee
Summary: It doesn't bother Shiraishi that the beautiful new neurosurgeon is literally draping herself all over Aizawa. It doesn't bother her at all. Established Aizawa/Shiraishi


one-shot; _green-eyed monster_  
pairing: aizawa kosaku/shiraishi megumi  
word count: 2846 words  
note: prompt given to me by **eera2611** – Shiraishi is jealous that another female doctor is interested in Aizawa, and he had to reassure her. More notes at the end!

* * *

Shiraishi tries to hide her yawn, as she waits for her hot coffee from the vending machine. It had been an exhausting week; the Heli barely stopped flying and she was the flight doctor for the week. In addition, she had to pull two all nighters in a row, one being her shift, and the other being back-to-back emergency surgeries that took nearly three hours each.

She finally had a night off yesterday, but Aizawa had come over to her apartment. With Lifesaving and Emergency being completely overwhelmed all week, they had hardly spoken at all on matters outside of work. So when he had asked to come by so they could spend some time together, she was hardly going to say no to that, especially since she felt that she kind of missed him.

She can feel a little flush coming over her, as she thinks about yesterday night. Sufficient to say, she (and they) didn't get _that_ much rest after all, but that's completely fine by her.

As she retrieves her coffee from the machine, she turns around to see him walking down the hall, heading towards her, but he isn't alone. With him are Saijo and a female doctor, a neurosurgeon, seeing that she is dressed in the dark brown scrubs of Neurosurgery. Saijo is talking animatedly, waving his hands, with the female neurosurgeon listening intently, while Aizawa just looks impassive as usual.

"Ah, Shiraishi-sensei, good morning," Saijo greets her. She bows in greeting in return, and Saijo gestures towards the doctor beside him. "May I introduce to you Ikeda Anna, the newest addition to Neurosurgery. She's a consultant that had just transferred from Tokyo University Hospital."

Shiraishi smiles at Ikeda, and bows politely before holding out her hand for a handshake. "Welcome to Shohoku, Ikeda-sensei."

Ikeda returns her smile, shaking her hand. "Thank you for the welcome, Shiraishi-sensei."

 _She's very beautiful_ , Shiraishi thought. And indeed she is. She's tall and willowy, almost as tall as Aizawa. Her long, curly hair tapers perfectly to a long graceful neck, and the minimal make-up she has on highlights her large, dark eyes and her strong facial structures.

"If it's all right with you, Shiraishi-sensei, I suggest that Ikeda spends a day at Emergency, just so she can understand the ways of how we work around here, bearing in mind that Emergency frequently needs consultation from Neurosurgery. Even though you've managed to steal away one of my best," Saijo says cheerily, clapping Aizawa on the shoulder.

"Of course, Saijo-sensei," Shiraishi agrees, and Saijo gives them all a wave before heading back to Neurosurgery. The three of them walks down the hall towards Emergency, as Shiraishi gives a brief overview of the work they do, including the Lifesaving department and the Heli-Doctor. Ikeda listens intently, nodding, and asking question in opportune moments.

As they reach the Emergency staff station, where everyone is starting to prepare for the day, Shiraishi turns to Ikeda. "I'll introduce you to the other two senior doctors – Hiyama-sensei and Fujikawa-sensei – when they come in. Also, you'll meet our Fellows, as well as the flight nurses. Oh, and if you want to, you can shadow me for today." Shiraishi offers, smiling.

"Thank you for the introduction, Shiraishi-sensei. I think I'll attach myself to Aizawa-sensei for the day. Seeing he's a neurosurgeon as well, I think it's most suited that I shadow him," Ikeda flashes a brilliant smile Aizawa as she shifts a little closer to him, closing the gap between them.

Shiraishi feels her smile freeze a little on her face, as she looks towards Aizawa. He has his arms crossed, looking unperturbed, as his eyes flickers towards her. "I'm fine with that," she says slowly, "but is that okay with you, Aizawa-sensei?"

He gives a little shrug, and turns towards his work station, gathering some files. "That's fine," he says evenly, and Ikeda claps her hands in a girlish manner.

"Then, that's settled, then."

Shiraishi watches as Aizawa heads into the emergency room, the beautiful neurosurgeon following close behind him. There's a funny feeling in her stomach, but she shrugs and dismisses it, reaching for her laptop and opening it. She has other more important things to think about.

* * *

As usual, it never stops in Lifesaving and Emergency.

"We need a CT on this patient, stat!" Fujikawa yells, pushing in a patient that was transported by the Heli. "I'm suspecting a subdural hematoma, and she also has a broken hip and fractured ribs."

"Natori-sensei, arrange for the CT," Shiraishi commands as they shift the patient from the stretcher. "Fujikawa-sensei will operate on the hip, and Yokomine-sensei, please assist me with chest surgery. Aizawa-sensei, please stand by, we will need you to operate once the CT imaging is completed."

All the doctors assume their positions, and soon everyone is immersed in their task of saving the patient's life. CT imaging comes back, and indeed it is a subdural hematoma. Aizawa slips on a surgical gown, and Ikeda does the same. He looks at the CT scan, and frowns. "The swelling is not too severe. I'll perform a burr hole trephination. That should be enough."

Shiraishi nods at him, and he immediately calls for a drill, focusing on his task at hand. Ikeda stands close him, observing as he efficiently makes a small perforation in the skull. Taking the tube offered to him by Saejima, Aizawa carefully places the tube, and prepares for drainage.

Shiraishi completes her procedure on her side, closing the patient's chest successfully. She looks up to see Ikeda standing very close behind Aizawa, playing the role of an observer. Her chin is nearly resting at his shoulder, her cheek close to his. Aizawa barely notices, as he's too focused at his task on hand.

The funny feeling returns, and she shakes her head a little to clear it. As she turns away, she sees Fujikawa staring at Aizawa and Ikeda, an eyebrow raised. He then looks at Shiraishi, and makes a face.

"I'll do the suturing," Ikeda offers as Aizawa finishes the procedure of draining the hematoma. He nods, and moves away, removing his face mask, as he watches her. She finishes up within minutes, and is soon moved to the ICU.

"Good job, everyone," Shiraishi commends, taking off her bloodied scrubs.

Ikeda takes off her surgical cap, shaking out her hair, flipping it over her shoulder as she smiles at Aizawa. "It's my privilege to see you in surgery, Aizawa-sensei. You're every bit as excellent as Saijo-sensei said you are," she says, resting her hand lightly, and briefly, on his forearm.

Shiraishi's shoulders stiffen, and she turns away, taking off her own surgical cap and disposing it. She busies herself at the computer, saving the patient's scans and tagging them with the patient's name. She's been told that she's dense, sure, but she's also a woman, and she's pretty sure she recognises all the signals that Ikeda is blatantly sending. Of course, it isn't as if Aizawa is responding to her, but still.

She can feel Aizawa's eyes on her, as well as Fujikawa's, and she tries to fight off the feeling of annoyance. Except she doesn't quite know who she's annoyed at – Ikeda, Fujikawa or Aizawa. Or maybe even herself, for feeling bothered by this.

* * *

It has been a very, very galling day for Shiraishi.

Ikeda has been sticking to Aizawa all day, like glue, almost, constantly following the neurosurgeon around, asking questions, making comments, touching him oh-so-casually more times than she could count – a brief shoulder nudge, a hand on his shoulder, a light tap on his upper arm when she wants his attention, and practically draping herself on his shoulder as she asked for opinions on a report or a scan.

Aizawa is Aizawa, effectively moving away when she gets too close, giving her looks of barely disguised irritation, but Ikeda takes it all in stride, and does not let up on her flirting, not even the slightest bit.

"Girl, you have to stake your claim," Hiyama advises, as she looks across the room to Aizawa and Ikeda, where the latter is, yet again, standing really close to the former, their shoulders almost brushing.

Shiraishi scoffs, shaking her head as she tries to concentrate on an MRI image. "I don't think so, Hiyama."

"Oh come on, Shiraishi. Are you telling me you're okay with that?" Hiyama jabs her pen discreetly towards their direction. Ikeda is throwing her head back, letting out a melodious laugh, although God knows what she's laughing at, it isn't as if Aizawa ever makes jokes or funny comments.

"I trust Aizawa," Shiraishi says simply, picking up her pen and making notations on the patient's file.

"Of course you do, but that's not the point," Fujikawa jumps in. "The point is, you need to let her know that he's taken. By you."

"Fujikawa, really. That is not my way of doing things," Shiraishi gives him a slightly exasperated look.

"Aizawa can do all he can to discourage her, but she won't be dissuaded by him. Women like that, they need to hear it from another woman," Hiyama said, with a know-it-all air, and Shiraishi wonders since when did her friend get to be so gossipy and random. Probably the Fujikawa factor.

Fujikawa leans forward, eager to add to the analysis. "And you _know_ Aizawa would never tell her that he's unavailable. He will never be concerned enough to…"

"And neither will I," Shiraishi says firmly, standing up. She's never been one to announce or flaunt her relationship, especially not when they work in the same hospital and the same department. Both of them pride themselves on their professionalism, and had promised each other that their personal relationship will never come into play at work. They keep it low-key and quiet, that's just who they are. Hospital gossip can and will travel, but at least they're not going to give anyone much to gossip about.

So no, she's not about to 'stake her claim' like some kind of cavewoman, and besides, she shouldn't be feeling bothered like this. She's not supposed to be _that_ insecure of a person.

Still, she feels the stab of irritation as Ikeda runs her hand through her long hair, giving Aizawa another one of her dazzling smiles.

* * *

Shiraishi has her eyes glued to her laptop, as she types up Natori's performance report for the week. She needs to finish this before her shift ends for the day. Tachibana had requested for it yesterday, but it had been so hectic at Emergency that she was unable to complete her reports in a timely manner. Still, this has to go to Tachibana today; she had promised.

She senses someone entering the room, but she doesn't look up, far too engrossed in her report. The person slides into a chair beside her, and rests his hand on top of hers, stopping her from typing. She looks up to see Aizawa looking at her.

"You've barely said a word to me all day," he says quietly, "except for asking me to standby for surgery."

"Well," she murmurs, lifting his hand and shifting it away from hers, so that she can continue typing. "It's been a busy morning. You were busy, I was busy."

She can feel the weight of his gaze on her, and she tries to ignore it, as she directs her attention on her laptop and her report.

"Megumi," Aizawa is using her first name. He rarely does that at work, so it means that he senses something is not quite right with her. Of course he senses it. That's not surprising. "You know that it means nothing to me. I don't care for that, not in the slightest."

Shiraishi feels a blush rising to her cheeks. "What do you mean?" She asks, playing dumb, although she doesn't quite understand why she's doing that. It's kind of obviously futile, isn't it?

"You know what I'm talking about," he says, standing up. "I have to go and follow up on a few patients in the ICU. Wait for me after work." He squeezes her shoulder lightly, and then he leaves the room.

She watches him go, out of the corner of her eye. _I'm not jealous_ , she wants to tell him. Because she's _not_. She's just…irritated. For reasons that has nothing to do with jealousy.

* * *

Shiraishi stretches, raising her arms above her head as she heads out through the hospital's front doors. She had handed in the interns' report to Tachibana, and had spent a few minutes in discussion with him, and Aizawa had texted to say that he would be waiting for her at the entrance. She's looking forward to a quiet dinner with him, and she plans to treat him to nice one. She's starting to feel guilty for treating him with a certain degree of coolness all day; after all, it wasn't really his fault.

She smiles, swinging her bag, and thinking that they'll go one of his favourite restaurants. She sees him standing at a distance away, and eagerly, she quickens her step. And then she spots Ikeda, standing beside him, dressed in a rather short dress that shows off every curve of her spectacular figure. Shiraishi's smile fades and her step falters as she nears them.

Aizawa has his arms crossed, his body language stiff and unwelcoming, but Ikeda is relentless. She's tossing back her curly hair, tilting her head towards him and smiling. "Maybe we can go for drinks tomorrow night, Aizawa-sensei, if you're busy tonight?"

"I'm not available tomorrow as well," Aizawa says flatly, not even looking at her.

"Well, then let me get your mobile number. Surely there'll be a time when you're free," she persists, a coquettish look on face.

Suddenly, Shiraishi feels like she has had enough of this. There's a limit to her tolerance after all. Determinedly, she walks up them, and deliberately tucks her arm through Aizawa's, smiling up at him. "I'm ready to go now."

He looks down at her, slightly surprised at her gesture, as she meets his gaze squarely. She then turns to Ikeda, and smiles pleasantly. "Ikeda-sensei, good evening. Have you finished your shift as well?"

The other woman wears an expression consisting of shock, realisation and irritation, as Aizawa's hand works itself towards Shiraishi's palm, and his fingers intertwines themselves around hers. "Oh," Ikeda says, staring at their joined hands. She clears her throat, and gathers her remaining dignity. "Yes, I'm done for the day. Just waiting for my dinner date to pick me up."

"Well, we shan't keep you, Ikeda-sensei. I hope you found your day at Emergency to be productive, by the way. Do come and speak to me again if you have any questions," Shiraishi says sweetly.

"I most certainly will," the female neurosurgeon forces a smile. "Well, good night."

They watch as she walks off, her head held high, and then Aizawa turns to Shiraishi, eyebrows raised, a half smile on his face. "Well, Shiraishi Megumi. I do believe you may be jealous."

"I'm not," she retorts automatically. "I'm just…trying to rescue you."

"Rescue me," he echoes, looking like he's trying not to laugh.

"Well, it doesn't look like you were doing a very good job of discouraging her," Shiraishi wrenches her hand from his and crosses her arms. "I thought I'll give you a little help." Her cheeks are flaming, and she knows it. She can say whatever she wants, but deep down inside, she _knows_ she's jealous, no matter how horrified she may be at herself for feeling that way.

Aizawa smiles, and picks up both her hands in his, squeezing them. "I never figured you for the jealous type."

"I'm not jealous," she repeats.

"You know you don't have to be," he reassures her. "You have more faith in _us_ ," he adds, a rare teasing note in his voice.

"You're one to talk," she retorts. "Remember how you _accidentally_ stepped on Shinkai-sensei's foot last week as he was asking me for lunch?"

He shrugs. "That's different. With Shinkai, I have continually stake my claim."

She rolls her eyes at that, and then suddenly she groans, leaning forward and hiding her face in his chest. "Oh god. I just _staked my claim_ , after telling Hiyama that I'd never do that!" Now she indeed feels a little horrified, that was definite cavewoman behaviour.

He pushes her a little away from him, looking at her. She's blushing, her face bright red, and he places his hand on her cheek, drawing her closer to press a kiss on her mouth. "You can stake your claim on me anytime you want," he murmurs against her lips as he kisses her. "I think I _quite_ like the jealous version of you."

Shiraishi pulls away from him, and smacks his arm. "I'm not jealous," she says, just for the sake of it, because she will never admit out loud that she is.

Aizawa just laughs, and as he curves his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him, he kisses her again.

* * *

A/N: I kinda struggled with this prompt, because one, I don't know how perceptive Shiraishi would be, cos, dense, haha but I tried to work it out in the sense of "women's intuition". And secondly, I don't think she would be too bothered with some mild flirtation and interest, so I really had to up the OC's antics. Someday, I'll create a non-annoying and likable OC.

But yes, this is me writing something fluffy and light-hearted after completing the last chapter of **between me and you** (which, by the way, has been updated – switch your filters to include the **M** rating to find it) because the angst was really depressing me. Funny, because I actually prefer writing angst to fluff, but happy!Aizawa/Shiraishi is definitely the bulk of my writing for this fandom. Weird.

Do keep the prompts coming if you have any, I can't say I'll fulfil all of them, but I'll try my best!

Reviews, comments, criticisms etc gets lots of cookies and lot of love. Thank you so much for reading *hearts*


End file.
